


I Miss You Hinata

by Barrytrain



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A short story featuring Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga from Naruto. Naruto misses Hinata so much...





	I Miss You Hinata

Naruto Uzumaki sighed, looking at a wonderful picture of him and his beloved: Hinata Hyuga in each other’s arms. He let out some tears, missing her so much. Hinata was on a mission on the other side of the world, so far away from home. Naruto put the picture by his bedside, staring out into the window at the night sky. It was a cold yet beautiful night, the stars twinkled with so much energy. This made him smile softly, yet still had his desire to share it with his true love. He sat down on his bed, wondering what Hinata was up to right now. Sure she might be doing her mission as he was thinking this, but what if she was looking up at the sky, whether it was day or night, thinking of him.

After a while, his hands began to shake. He decided to shut the window, but that wasn’t why he was shaking. He was imagining his hand pressed against Hinata’s hand. Nowadays, he was so used to being and holding onto Hinata, it was now strange to him not being able to do that. He decided to go outside for a walk, and try to clear his mind a little so at the very least, he could sleep without worrying about her.

It was a very quiet night in the Hidden Leaf Village. He wore his red scarf as he wondered down the empty streets with his hands in his pocket. He continued walking till he stumbled across the local park. It was empty as the swings gently shook from the breeze. Naruto smiled weakly as he approached one of the swings. As he sat down gently, he wondered about her again, looking up into the night sky. Suddenly, he felt a soft yet warm touch against his right hand. He turned his head to the source. There, he saw Hinata Hyuga whom was smiling happily at him. Naruto just gasped, unable to believe it was really her. She leant close to him, pecking him on the lips softly. All Naruto could do, was cry tears of joy.  
“Hinata...”


End file.
